1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display technology field, and more particularly to an online gamma adjustment system of liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In the manufacturing of liquid crystal panels, the liquid crystal panels in a same batch will be burned gamma encoding with a same version. However, the liquid crystal panels have difference. The gamma encoding with the same version is not the best for each liquid crystal panel, and the gamma curve may not meet the specification so that the product quality is decreased. Currently, online gamma encoding adjustment technology is developed to ensure that the gamma encoding of each liquid crystal panel is the best. However, the gamma encoding is burned in the gamma register such that the online gamma adjustment technology should be applied in a combined model and a separated model cannot be applied. Besides, the online gamma adjustment requires a port directly connected with the gamma register. An interference signal of the port may affect the gamma encoding stored in the register so that the gamma encoding is modified wrongly.